inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive16
Ummm........... My search engine keeps on indicating that the name is " Matataki Hayato" instead of " Matatagi Hayato". Is that true? I have got some more images, but I'm going to wait for a while. ( I wonder why I'm so curious today) Thanks, ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 10:47, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Reply Thanks ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 11:02, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay V5 Since you archived your talk page... I made a new header ! XD Yes, you did XD Roleplay: Fei: Stop it now, everyone. We have to find Taiyou. We should run after him, or else, he'll be really far, and SARU may catch him... Wandaba: Right, I think he ran.. Wait, don't remember ! :O Fei: >.> *Facepalm* Hope SARU did not find him... SARU: *pops out of nowhere* Maybe he did ? >:D Fei: WHAT ?! SARU ! :OOO SARU: Hehe.. Now I know that Taiyou is alone, I can catch him ! >:D Fei: No ! Because we're gonna catch you ! SARU: *disappears* Sayonara..Fei. Fei: .... End Roleplay Late reply again D: SnowyBoy❄ 13:10, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Congrats~! Thank you Lord! I didn't actually notice until you said so :P But it means a lot so thank you! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 18:14, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Navigation/Categories Are we keeping categories with Navigation Templates? If that's the case, my delete tags on the (At the time empty) 3 categories (Ogre, Inazuma Japan A&B) need to be removed. Also, how exactly do I do multi tab templates? (Like the one on the main page) I wanted to condense my info on my user page (If it's allowed) Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:16, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Apparently Genda deleted the categories I put a delete tag on, so I'm not sure about those And yes, the tab thing on your user page is what I'm curious about Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 17:08, May 11, 2013 (UTC) My page looks a lot cleaner now, thanks! Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 17:32, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Kageyama KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA http://i1325.photobucket.com/albums/u621/Fubuki99123/KuramaNorihitoSmall_zps2cc3bb05.png Sidewinder Talks Penguins 18:11, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~! I can't believe so many things happened in the span of 2 hours ._. Thanks for solving it while I was gone~ :) Debate Yeah, its our turn. We need to win this round. Any news from otonashi? Handa against abeyama is unfair I guess. Especially considering the 2nd and 3rd season. But Tsurugi has changed the rounds now~ I'll debate soon. [[User:Espiobest|'Espiobest']] Dragon Blaster Taikoku Ouka 01:38, May 14, 2013 (UTC) I am not free... Hello Lord~ about that...thanks for sending messages to me! I don't come here often now, hope you don't mind... Uhm...can you join my wiki? I have headache because if that wiki...here's the link! Click here! Hope you can join! And I am active in Facebook, if you have a Facebook account, we can chat at there! And your Profile Picture looks nice! ^^ Okay, thanks for all, Lord! ^_^ '' Otonashi Haruna And '' '' '' Yuuto 09:15, May 14, 2013 (UTC) A question Good day. I hope you're doing well. Well, today I have got a really strange question. Last week, I was surfing the internet while I came across an image. There was a girl, in the Raimon ( Go, I guess) girls' uniform. She had long, red hair, and blue eyes, and a round face. It was mentioned " Chibi" or something like that. I just wanted to ask that was it official? I was in a hurry, so I wasn't able to read the details quite well. I am still looking for it, but I thought that you might know anything about it. Regards, ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:57, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi, about Minori : I have checked before that mizu means light blue so I wrote that but it got deleted when I asked about that in the minori's talk page someone wrote that its mizuiro even though I have checked before that iro alone means colour so mizuiro means light blue colour so I don't think iro is needed. so does mizu means light blue or not?(please check after me) Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 16:54, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 17:14, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay V6 Hi there !~ A really late reply ! .... 5 days late ! :OOO Roleplay: /* They all ran near Koumei's mansion /* Fei: Good guys! We are near the mansion ! Keep it up ! ^^ Wandaba: O.o I... I CAN'T CONTINUE ! O.o I AM SOOOO TIRED !!! ! Fei: *ignores Wandaba* Wandaba: ARRRGHH ! O~O Fei: *is still running but stopped immediatly* Wandaba: Eh ? THANK YOU FEI ! ^.^ Fei: I did not stop running because of you, Wandaba ! >.> I stopped because *shows the broken bridge* Wandaba: Oh, that's a pity ! *deathly smiles* Now, we have to wait ! *lies on the floor and sleeps* Fei: *mixi trans, Big* MIXI TRANSU ! BIGGU ! Wandaba: Zzzzz.... Fei: Wait, why did I do my mixi trans ? It won't help... ???: KILL BRIDGE ! Fei: Eh ? Ashiya Noboru: There ! ^^ *disappears* Fei: Whut the... ? .-. Wandaba: Zzzzzz... Fei: Oh, anyway, let's go ! *throws water at Wandaba and starts running* Wandaba: WOUAYAODFBSJBS ! End Roleplay Don't... ask why I introduced Ashiya xDDDD SnowyBoy❄ 14:21, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Wow, just realized that V6 doesn't exist... Nevermind ! xD Roleplay: Fei: What ? They already left .-. Wandaba: Haha, it really looks like they're from the past ! :P Fei: Yup :P Wandaba: They did not know we had a travel machine ! xD Fei: *laughs* Wandaba: Anyway, let's go ! :3 Fei: Yeah~! ^^ Fei & Wandaba: *disappears* ........ /* In the Nice Garden, at the top of Koumei's mansion /* Fei & Wandaba: *appears* Fei: Oh, look Wandaba, they're coming XDDD Wandaba: Haha, *takes his phone* Gonna take my revenge against Shindou & Kirino, taking a pic of their faces when they'll see we came faster than them ! xD Fei: Good idea >:D End Roleplay You turn !~ ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 11:51, May 15, 2013 (UTC) It's okay~! Roleplay: Wandaba: WHAT ?! How did they know ;___; Fei: ^^" Taiyou: *disappeared* Fei: Wait, where's TAIYOU ? ;___; Tsurugi: I don't know :O Everyone: WHAT ?!!!! Tsurugi: Oh, Hello ! I'm here, because Koumei cooks the best ramen of all time ! Fei: .-. Wandaba: *Cries because his blog is over and because he saw a comment left in the main site by Kirino in which it was said: 'Coach Bear is fatty'* Fei: No, seriously, how did you come back ? :O Tsurugi: Oh, that monkey let his wormhole opened, so I just sprang into it :P Fei: Okay... BUT ! You know where are the others ! RIGHT ? Tsurugi: Eh ? Who ? .-. Fei: Kariya, Sangoku, ... Tsurugi: Oh, they were next to me. Fei: .-. Ikr, but where ? :O Tsurugi: Next to me. Fei: But where exactly. Tsurugi: NEXT TO ME ! D: Fei: .-. *slaps Tsurugi* YOU, TELL ME THE TIMELINE IMMEDIATLY ! D:< Tsurugi: Ouch ;__; I don't know, I did not take care... OMG, RAMENS !!!! ♥♥♥ *noms into ramens* Fei: .-. So what now, guys ? D: End Roleplay Made it long xD SnowyBoy❄ 16:42, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Lol, hard one here xD And you really made Shindou as bad as he is in Galaxy xDD Roleplay: Fei: *reads* .... Tsurugi: Scruntch Scruntch... *eating* So Fei ? Fei: ..... Wandaba: Fei-Kun ? O.o Fei: ...... ???: Hello ! It's me, Fan Sebeldia ! Goodbye ! :3 *disappears* Fei: ..... ???: Hello ! It's mr, Yugamu Kuukan ! Goodbye ! :3 *disappears* Fei: .... Wandaba: Oh no... What's happening.... Fei, please don't tell me you read the Ampoule Text ! O.o Fei: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *explodes* /* A mist is in Koumei's Garden /* Wandaba: Oh.. no ... SARU: *Appears at the place in which Fei was* Wandaba: That was the trap... of THE AMPOULE !! SARU: :D I need Fei, so I took him ! :D I'll give you Kinako instead, I don't need her *Evil smirks* Wandaba: WHAT ?! NOT FEI ! *pink mode* SARU: *disappears with a Green Chrono Stone* Kinako: *is on the floor, injured* .... Wandaba: He... did it... *depressed* End Roleplay Woah... What did I just writte ? :O My RPs are always weird :O Btw, should I archive my talk page ? Tsuki told me it's getting far too long :3 SnowyBoy❄ 17:06, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I had to edit your talk page, because it would be easier for the RP ! Oh, really ? Lol, there are only 16 headers :3 But, can you do it ? Because you will clear a bit the history of my talk page :3 Roleplay: Kinako: .. Oh, heya minna ! ^^" SARU made his hissatsu against me to catch me ! D: Well, I'm fine now ! ^^ Wandaba: Ah okay... Well, let's go ! *takes the artifact* Okay, everyone in the caravan ! /* Everyone in the caravan /* Wandaba: 4...3....2....1... TIMU JUMPU ! ~~hehe, since fei is not here, I can say it 8D~~ End Roleplay Made it short, sowwie D: I did not JAVE any ideas XD SnowyBoy❄ 17:16, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Downloads Hey Lord, I remembered that you didn't have Shuu and Yuuichi in CS yet; they're downloadable again, because of Level 5's 15th anniversary! You probably knew already, but in case you didn't, I still felt like telling you :'D (Also, Mouri is downloadable too.) Sidewinder Talks Penguins 14:45, May 17, 2013 (UTC) That character should be Aru. He is a battle scout near the entrance of Koumei's mansion (or maybe inside Koumei's mansion, somewhere at the beginning). Sidewinder Talks Penguins 14:45, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Reply Thanks for that reply. I am sorry I am a bit late. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:37, May 17, 2013 (UTC) One question, is the 3rd finalist story yours? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:46, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I thought that you were the one, as it had Shindou. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:51, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay S Ah, if you want ? XD I'll do it XD Roleplay: SARU: You... I still hate both of you... Meia: But, why ? D: *Shudders* SARU: Don't ask why.. I shouldn't have let Kinako there.. She may help Raimon to find us now.. We should hide in another place. GIRIS ! Giris: *Cough* Yes ? :O SARU: Did you send the emprisonned Raimon Members to THAT place ? Giris: Yep, I did ! :3 SARU: Good. Fioou.. Ehm... I feel some auras here... Meia: Ah, what kind of auras ? *hides behind Giris* SARU: Hehe... >:D *press in a button* /* At the same moment /* Wandaba: Did he say in an Unknown Place ? Oh boy ! How can we find them now ?? D: Kinako: Shhhht... He said that he felt some auras... We should go out of here :O Wandaba: You're ri... BOUM ! Wandaba: Oh, no ! That cage fell from the sky, we are emprisonned! D: SARU: MUWAHAHA ! I felt your auras of loosers ! >:D Kinaki: What can we do now ? ;__; End Roleplay SnowyBoy❄ 17:27, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Lord-Senpai I found a problem in Kino Aki and thought about telling you since I am not good with template stuff. can you fix it please? Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 17:46, May 19, 2013 (UTC) No problem and don't worry Take your time. Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 18:05, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Question Yo Lord~ Hmm.. It's kind of difficult to explain, but I'll try my best! First you got to crop the pictures you want to the exact same size, so it looks neat! Then, put them in the order you want, from top to bottom. Then, highlight them all as if they were one, and then right click on the image. It should say something like Group or something, just press that and it will come together! I hope I explained it well enough for you~! P.S: Do you have Taiyou in Raimei? I S-Ranked Kuroki's route, yet the record for him is still saying I haven't got it. Would you know why? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 20:33, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't think you need a certain programme, however I used OpenOffice to do it. What orange achievement thing? Where do I find it? xD | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 20:52, May 19, 2013 (UTC)